Vampire Academy Sequel The Beginning Of The End
by RozalittleDhampir
Summary: A Vampire Academy Last Sacrifice Sequel.want to know what happens to adrian,tasha,rose and dimitri after ls?will adrian find someone.read to find out.written by aime,but helped with by georgie and also done on her acount.luv ya georgie: r&r:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was lying in bed. It felt so real, yet I was sure it wasn't reality. I got up out of bed. My head was dizzy and I looked out of the window to see it was still night-time. I looked next to me and saw Dimitri. He was so hot when he had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
>"God I'm so hungry" I thought.<br>I sleepily trudged down the stairs and went to the cabinet to get a box of doughnuts. Ohhhhh they were like heavenly circles of chocolaty glazed bliss.

I had eaten the whole box when suddenly I heard a knocking at the door.  
>"For Christ sakes who is that?" this better not be one of those creepy foreigners trying to sell me cheap crap.<br>I opened the door and yelled

"I don't wanna buy your crap. Just fu-" and then I couldn't speak.

Adrian, soaking wet from the rain was on his knees crying, with blood pouring down his face and you could see where he had raked his fingers across his face. God this is fucked up.  
>"Why Rose...What did I do wrong?" he whimpered. He looked so vulnerable.<br>"I-"  
>"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU ROSE? "<br>"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Maybe if I said it enough times God would appear and make him go away.

He started crawling in the front door and by this point I was hyperventilating.  
>"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed. I slammed the door, hearing a moment of silence.<br>Then finally I heard a dull thump where I was sure he had fallen. I looked out the window by the front door. Yep. He had fallen face down in the gravel, a pool of blood around his head. I couldn't look at this. I wouldn't look at this. I still hadn't decided whether this was a dream or not, but it seemed pretty frickin real to me. Only one way to find out…  
>I turned around and screamed the house down.<p>

And my eyes opened to meet a pair of frantic looking brown ones….  
>"Rose. Rose! Roza!"<br>"What the hell…"I was completely lost for words.  
>Then I did something I never do. I cried.<br>"Shhhhhh. Stop. Roza calm down" Dimitri's face look scared.  
>He wrapped his arms around me, trying desperately to calm me down. He was so warm and I just wanted to sink into his arms. But no. I had to fight it. I wrestled out of his warm grip and threw open the bedroom door.<p>

"Rose, wait…." I ignored him and ran into the kitchen, flung open the back door and fell to the ground in relief when I didn't see a crippled Adrian on my doorstep.  
>"Oh thank god…."I whispered<br>Dimitri was rushing down the stairs, and the look of pain on his face made me feel guilty for freaking out.  
>"Oh my god …roza tell me. What happened?" he ran his fingers through his dark hair, obviously distressed. Wow. The perfect Dimitri, always the picture of calm reduced to this.<br>"Dimitri, I dreamed of Adrian last night" The look of pain on his face was unbearable. "No, no, no not like that. He was awful. crying at the doorstep, just whispering "Why, why, why." he was covered in blood."  
>"Roza, calm down."<br>"No, you don't understand. I did that to him. He hates me and it's my entire fault. I can't-"  
>"Roza, are you sure you made the right choice? You've been crying over Adrian all week. I've never seen you like this"<br>"Of course I have! Don't you ever speak like that again Dimitri Belikov!"  
>"Look rose-"<br>"Stop. Look. It was just a stupid dream. I'm sorry for crying over Adrian, but you have to understand. I'm not crying for him. I'm crying for what I did to him. Please, let's just leave it. " He let it drop, but you could tell by his face he was far from done with this. Then, the doorbell rang. My heart was beating overtime, and I thought I might have a heart attack...

I opened the door slowly…It was Christian and Lissa at the door. I let out a breath of relief.  
>"Heya Rosie! How ya doin!" he held his hand for a high five. Lissa shook her head. I didn't high five him.<br>Christians face looked sad "Aww come on Rosie, don't leave me hangin!"  
>"Hey not a good time pyro!" I put on my best pissed of face.<br>"Hey, be nice Rosie! if your not careful im gonna have to give you a hug!"  
>"And if you're not careful, someone's gonna have no balls!" I gave him my sweetest grin, and watched him squirm. He actually backed away as if I would damage his parts. Actually, thinking about it that was a smart move from him, as it seemed like something I would do!<p>

Suddenly Dimitri spoke.  
>"Be nice to Rose Christian. She had a bad dream" He said calmly. Christian found this hilarious. So immature.<br>"Aww, did iccle Rosie have a nightmare?"  
>"Shut it flame boy! I am your worst nightmare" I growled.<br>Dimitri stepped forwards, as though knew this could get nasty and said hastily

"Why don't you and lissa come in?" Lissa looked relieved and shot me an apologetic look, probably for her boyfriend's sake.

I heard little footsteps pounding down the stairs. Alice and James. Yes, I know your probably wondering why can have kids. It's because I'm shadow-kissed. The only reason I say am instead of used to be, is because me and Lissa finally worked out how to communicate again. And this time its two way! Which works nicely when you don't want to waste your breath.

James had been my first born child. He looked like Dimitri in so many ways, with his dark hair and tanned skin. He was calm and brave, just like his father.  
>Alice was only was already beautiful, and had dark waves that fell down her back, almost down to her waist, and had eyes like honey. She also had the attitude to go with it. Just the other day she was suspended for telling the teacher at st Vladimir's she should go to hell for wearing real fur.<br>God was I proud of her. Dimitri however, wasn't.  
>"How could you get suspended Alice? You have to respect your elders!" Dimitri said.<br>The problem was he said that at exactly the same time I said

"You go girl!" Alice grinned at me for that. Dimitri wore a look of disapproval at this and shook his head. He knew me well enough by now that he knew not to start anything with me. Unless it was sex of course.

Alice ran up to Christian with a look of joy on her face you only saw in a child.  
>"Uncle Chrissie!" she cried and wrapped her small arms around his legs. James who was more mature and said<p>

"Nice to see you Uncle Christian"  
>I don't get what the big fuss was. We saw Lissa and Christian practically every day. They only lived next door, so me and Dimitri could do our jobs as guardians while being together.<p>

"So Rosie, where's breakfast? Im starving" Christian was always hungry.  
>"You won't be getting any god damn breakfast the way you're going!" I said menacingly.<br>"Aww rose you know you love me really!" he bent down and kissed me on the nose.  
>"Blech...idiot spit. I don't wanna catch the dumbass"<br>Christian pouted his bottom lip and pretended to be hurt. I didn't buy it.  
>"Now, if you don't mind, I am going in the next room to talk to Lissa"<br>Lissa followed me into the next room.

"So my queen, how's it going?" Lissa had taken time off away from court for a few weeks.  
>"Urghh...I swear I will never get used to that...Now are you going to tell me what this dream was about?" Shit. I knew she'd bring this up<br>"It was nothing..."  
>"Don't lie to me rose"<br>"Oh, alright. Adrian turned up at my door"  
>"He did WHAT? In real life?"<br>"No Liss in the dream. God your sooo blonde sometimes" She ignored my blonde comment  
>"So?"<p>

"So what?"

"So, what happened?"  
>"Adrian came to my doorstep, <em>in the dream<em>, and started saying "Why, why, why?" God Liss the guilt is eating me alive. I haven't spoken to him in about a year. I don't even know if he's okay after what I did to him."

"Um rose…there's something you should know..."  
>"What liss?" I prepared myself for the worst.<br>"Ummm maybe I shouldn't tell you this…"  
>"Lissa you tell me now or so help me I will go into your mind and find it my-"<br>"Ok, ok. Well the thing is…I saw Adrian."  
>"You <em>what<em>?"  
>"He was by the side of the road, totally wacked. He was sitting in a cop car. I don't think he even saw me he was so out of it. I probably should have told you sooner."<br>Uh….yeah .No shit.

"God this is my fault. I should go and see him."  
>"Whatever you think is best rose. But I wouldn't tell Dimitri if I were you." Lissa said as she put reassuring hand on my shoulder.<br>"Don't worry I'm not stupid! God knows what that would do to him" And with that I walked back into the living room.

It was a happy picture. Alice was hanging upside down of Christian, screaming happily. James was sitting next to Dimitri watching something on the TV with his father. I think it looked a bit like football. Wait, football?  
>"Heya comrade! Since when did you like football?" I said with a grin.<br>"Since James started watching it" he replied.  
>"Hey I'm not complaining! It's nice to see you two hanging out together"<br>Dimitri dragged me onto his lap and looked into my eyes for a few seconds.  
>He kissed me on the lips.<br>"Hey guys can we keep it PG?" said James. We broke apart embarrassed. He kept me on his lap a few more seconds and then pushed my head down so he could see the TV.  
>"Hey! You like watching David beckham more than me?"<br>He laughed that low laugh I loved to hear. I sighed. I just had a great idea. Dimitri was distracted. Now was the perfect time to see Adrian.

I hopped up off his lap.  
>"Hey where are you going?" He looked worried. "You know I was joking right?"<br>"Hahaha yeah. I was just gonna go out and get some doughnuts."  
>"I swear we had loads," he said suspiciously<br>"Uhhh no I ate them all…"  
>Ok now I had to not look him in the eyes. My eyes always gave it away. I picked up the car keys and slammed the door shut. I let out a breath as I got outside, and jumped in the old blue Honda we had, mostly covered in my bumper stickers.<p>

When I was on the road I pulled out the sheet of paper with Adrian's address on it. Lissa had given it to me. She had spoken to Adrian in a dream, and he had given it to her because he was drunk.  
><em>35 clove st<br>Chicago._  
>Let's just say it was a good thing I had a sat nav.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up on a run down street. It was so grubby. There were shops with smashed windows and the doors had boards of wood on them. All I could think was poor Adrian.  
>I got to number 35. This house was quite tall, and made of gray bricks. At least it was a 2 story, I thought. Too bad it looked like the seconds storey was gonna collapse. I got out the car and knocked on the door. The hinge broke and the door fell in. Oops.<p>

I walked in. Urghh it smelled like piss in here. No offence Adrian. The stairs where falling apart and parts of the carpet where ripped up. I noticed all the curtains where drawn, as I walked in the living room nothing prepared me for what I saw.  
>I looked at the sorry sight that was Adrian. He was slumped on the 'white' -it looked more yellow- couch, empty vodka bottle in hand. Was that Russian vodka? God I better check he was still alive.<br>I walked up to his couch (avoiding the empty vodka bottles and crap) and felt his pulse. Well at least he wasn't dead! I sat next to him on the couch as he snored loudly. His breath smelt of alcohol gently brushed my lips against his cheek and stroked his hair.  
>I did this for about 10 minutes, and he started to stir.<p>

He opened his eyes, and I gasped at how green they were. he sat up groggily , and realization dawned on his face  
>"Rose?" he said confused<br>"Hey-"  
>"But…you left me?" he was starting to get louder.<br>"Let me exp-."  
>"YOU LEFT ME AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK HERE?" he started to yell still sounding drunk.<br>"I'm sorry-." He spat at me.  
>"NO.I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ROSE!" he was getting scary now.<br>"Adrian listen-"  
>"WHAT, BELIKOV NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" That did it.<br>"HA YOU WISH!I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE MOVED ON BY NOW,BUT STILL YOUR ARROGANT SELFISH SELF" He went quiet. I then felt bad. Suddenly, he threw the bottle he was holding at me. I dodged and It smashed by my head.  
>"YOU IDIOT! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I screamed. He advanced on me.<p>

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. Adrian suddenly looked very, very scared.  
>I turned around, and none other than Dimitri was standing behind me, furious. He grabbed Adrian by the collar and threw him into the shelf, smashing it to pieces.<br>"Hey comrade!" I said relieved  
>He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the house, put me in his car and started the engine.<p>

After about 20 minutes of silence I knew he was mad  
>"Dimitri? Are you mad?" I asked. Stupid question Rose, stupid question. His knuckles went white against the steering wheel. Uh-oh.<br>"I dunno rose, am I mad?" he growled with gritted teeth.  
>"I'm sorry" I said timidly.<br>He whipped his head around to face me so fast he could've been a Strigoi.  
>"You're sorry huh? Sorry just doesn't cut it rose.<br>He must have seen the hurt on my face because his expression softened had never seen him this mad before.  
>"Look, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were out for hour's rose. Hours. You could have been dead for all I knew! And he looked like he was about to kill you!"<br>"How did you know where I was?"  
>"Well the biggest hint you were lying was when you wouldn't look me in the eyes. I also looked in the fridge and found at least a dozen doughnuts. I asked Lissa where you were and she said she didn't know. She was obviously lying to me because she did that thing where she scratches her arm. Anyway I eventually got it out of her" I didn't want to know what he did to get that out of her.<br>"She told me the address, and you know the rest. Now I want to know why" I swallowed.  
>"Lissa said she saw Adrian at the side of the road, totally out of it. I felt so guilty and had to check he was alright. He's obviously not" I said bitterly. He looked visibly relieved.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I was sad when I found out where you were. I thought you had left me for him.<br>"Dimitri-"  
>"Rose let me finish. I love you and I don't want you to ever do anything like that again. If you are going to leave me, at least warn me first."<p>

We pulled into the drive and I gripped his face in my hands. His eyes focused on me.  
>"Dimitri, listen to me. I will never, ever leave you. I will love you forever and ever. I promise." And then I kissed him. Hard. He twisted my hair in his hands and I knotted mine in his. he was pushing me against the door. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled away to look into his eyes. I could hardly breathe. Then, much to my annoyance, I heard a wolf whistle coming from the window. Damn. Christian.<br>"Get a room guys!" he yelled from the window. I would so laugh if he fell out.  
>"Hey, just because you can't get some, don't take it out on us!" I shouted back. Dimitri laughed, and just like that I was forgiven. Christian shut the window and I pulled Dimitri out of the car. Christian was grinning at me and holding Alice in his arms. Those two were as thick as thieves. James ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised; he was normally too cool for this kind of thing.<br>"I'm glad your OK mom" he said and looked at me protectively.  
>Crap. James knew about Adrian. I shot Dimitri a glare. He looked at me helplessly. I don't think he would have told Alice though. She was too young.<br>I gave James a quick hug and hurried upstairs. Lissa had some explaining to do.

"Lissa come here right now, or so help me I will find you and break every bone in your body!" I threatened. Then I saw blonde head emerge from the guest room.  
>"Rose I'm sorry."<br>"Yeah well Dimitri got really angry with me! I have never seen him so mad in my life!" I said.  
>"Was he really horrible?"<br>"Damn right he was! He thought I had abandoned him! You shouldn't have told him!  
>Lissa looked pissed of<br>"Hey! You think you had problems! He made me feel bad and said things like I was going to feel guilty if you where dead!" She said. I immediately felt bad.  
>"I'm sorry Liss. It was my fault. I should never have been to see him. You were right, he is totally wacked. he was carrying Russian vodka." We were silent.<br>"So?"  
>"So what?"<br>"What happened?"  
>"He was nasty Liss. His house smells like piss and is totally wrecked. I don't think he's Adrian anymore. He threw a bottle at my head and shouted at me." As much as I was mad at him I was really sad that I had lost one my closest friends.<br>"Please don't go back to see him rose."  
>I gave her a look. "I'm not stupid Liss"<br>"Ok, ok I'm sorry"  
>"And I'm sorry for shouting!" I apologised and I pulled her into a big hug.<br>"Uhh Rose are you feeling all right?" she said, laughing.  
>"I'm fine."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I went downstairs to find my family sitting by the fire's looked at the clock. It was about 8.00. Dimitri was curled up on the black leather recliner reading one of those battered western novels he liked so much. I skipped over to him and peered over the top of his book. He looked at me. I grinned. He kissed me on the fore head and I giggled. He laughed because it wasn't like me. I laughed because I knew it.  
>"Got time for me?" I asked.<br>"Always" he replied. And he picked me up and I curled on his lap.

He stroked my hair for a few minutes, and I started purring like a cat. He laughed and tickled my chin, and scratched behind my ears. I looked into his eyes  
>"Meow" I said, grinning<br>He took my face and kissed me sweetly. He slowly kissed up my neck. It was like he'd left a trail of fire. He returned to my lips, trying to kiss me slowly. But as always, he turned fierce and put his warm hands up the back of my shirt. I felt his muscles between my fingers. He was now lying down with me on top. We heard a cough.

Lissa was trying not to laugh and said" There are children in the room you know" James had his mouth open and Alice giggled. I pulled back embarrassed and straightened my shirt out. "Oh no. carry on. I thought it was quite entertaining." said Christian, grinning.  
>"Shut it pervert" I said and threw a pillow at him<br>"Ow!" He moaned.

He went back to entertaining Alice. He was making the fire get bigger and bigger and making it change colours. She looked at it in awe as it changed.  
>"Hey, do not set my kid on fire" I warned.<br>"Permission to set you on fire?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer and set the end of my sleeve on fire. I frantically put it out, and Christian was rolling on the floor laughing.  
>"Hey, think that's funny do ya!" I said. He stood up and looked scared now and I charged at him.<br>I tackled him to the ground, and eventually pinned him.  
>"Please don't hurt me!"<br>"Ha-ha good job I know your ultimate weakness then"  
>"Oh no. Please-"<br>"I never thought I'd see the day when Christian Ozera was begging." I said shocked. I then tickled him, and he screamed uncontrollably. Lissa grabbed his feet and started tickling him, and he screamed louder. Dimitri got him in the ribs. I gestured to the kids.  
>"Come on guys, join in"<br>They jumped on him.

Soon we all ganged up against Christian, and he was on the floor laughing.  
>It was moments like this that made life bearable<br>"Please-please-s-s-s-stop" he gasped.  
>"Ok kids leave Uncle Christian. I think he's learned his lesson." I laughed at him and he gave me the evils.<br>"I'm sooo gonna get you back for this Rosie" I tickled his chin and he squealed.  
>"Bring it on Bitch!" I said challenging him.<p>

I took the kids upstairs. I put Alice to bed first. I tucked her in and gave her, her favourite teddy bear, snuffles.  
>"Mom, where did you go today?" she asked. I hesitated.<br>"Mommy went to see an old friend"  
>"So why did daddy look so angry?"<br>"Daddy doesn't particularly like mommy's friend."  
>"Why-"<br>"Look just go to sleep okay, no more questions."  
>She snuggled down and I turned the light of and shut the door.<p>

I went into James's room. He had already put himself to bed. He was a good kid. I was about to turn of the light and shut the door when he said.  
>"Who's Adrian?" Shit. How did I not see this coming?<br>"Adrian is a friend of mine." Was a friend of mine, I added mentally.  
>"You aren't cheating on dad are you?" he asked.<br>"NO! What on earth gave you that idea?"  
>"I've seen you crying over him you know.. I think it hurts dad." Wow this kid knew how to make me feel bad.<br>"James, honey, I'm not cheating on dad. I broke Adrian's heart. He's in a bad state"  
>"Please don't go after him again" said James "I don't want to see you get hurt."<br>"Don't worry kiddo, I wont." James was wiser than I gave him credit for. I shouldn't have been surprised. He did take after Dimitri after all.

I went to mine and Dimitri's room. He was sitting reading that western novel again. His duster was hanging on the chair in the corner of the room. I climbed into bed next to Dimitri and he put his arm around me, without putting the book down. We read the last few chapters together. In the end the guy got the girl and they lived together and had children. I'm starting to get why Dimitri reads these books now. He put down the book and smiled at me, and kissed me hard on the lips. I didn't want it to end but Dimitri pulled away. I groaned and he chuckled.  
>"Sleep now Roza"<br>And I did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. My eyes were groggy with sleep as I leaned over to look at the clock. When I saw the time I shot out of bed. 12.00!  
>"Dimitri. Dimitri! Wake up!"<br>He snored loudly. Normally he woke up straight away. Must have been the stress form yesterday. I rolled my eyes and licked my finger. I shoved it in his ear.  
>He squealed loudly.<br>"Morning comrade!" I said grinning. He groaned sleepily and I laughed.

I got out of bed and walked over to the wooden closet and got dressed. I pulled out a black tank top and skinny jeans. I screamed. I was suddenly dangling upside down.  
>"What the-."<br>Dimitri's face appeared. He was grinning.  
>"Good morning Roza!"<br>He slung me over his shoulder and marched downstairs.  
>"Hey! This is like the scene of Shrek" I said.<br>His chest rumbled with laughter as he put me down.  
>"Finally!" said Alice." I've been waiting for Dimitri's special pancakes!"<p>

Today was the day the kids went back to St Vladimir's.  
>"Hmm pancakes huh?" I considered this for a few moments. "Yup! Seems like a pancake day to me! Chef Dimitri, it looks like you will be making us breakfast today. "<br>"Oh no you don't. You don't get off that easily! You're helping!"  
>"Aww. But you know what happened last time I tried to make pancakes"<p>

He looked deep in thought for a minute. He seemed to be thinking about the time when I burned the pancakes at well as the ceiling when I flipped it and it got stuck. There is still a pancake splodge on the ceiling.  
>"Well, today's the day I show you how to make them!"<br>"Whatever you say Chef Ramsey!"  
>He chuckled and tickled me under the chin and I followed him into the kitchen.<p>

He put on his chef apron. Only Dimitri could look hot in one of those.  
>"Time for operation 'teach rose how to make pancakes'" I said<br>He laughed, and told me to get the pancake mix.  
>He showed me how to make the mix, and he was actually a really good teacher. Though I found it hard to concentrate when he was so good looking.<br>I turned on some music and started dancing across the kitchen. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we started waltzing, hand in hand. He bent down and I arched my back like dancers do. He kissed me on the neck.  
>I heard someone cough.<br>"Uhh hello? Hungry here!" said Alice

Dimitri let go of me and we went back to cooking the pancakes. He let me flip the first one and it fell straight on the floor.  
>"Shit!"<br>"Look, you do it like this" he said  
>He flipped the pancake and it landed perfectly in the middle. Damn. Dimitri knew exactly how to make me look rubbish. I tried again and he put his hands over mine, and I wrapped my fingers around the handle. I flipped, and he kept my hand steady. The pancake landed exactly in the middle just like Dimitri's.<br>"Wooooo! No frickin way! I did it, I did it! You thought I couldn't do it, but I showed you! Woo hoo!" I started dancing around the room and Dimitri looked like he was stifling a laugh.

"Mmm. Is that pancakes I smell?" said, Christian, who had just come down the stairs with Lissa.  
>"We know you smell Christian and if you wanna pancake Your gonna have to flip it yourself" This was gonna be sooo funny! Christian flipped the pancake. He tried to catch it in the pan, but missed. By a lot. It landed on his head and by this point I was clutching my sides I was laughing so much! Lissa was shaking her head smiling and Christian was eating the pancake that had just been on his head.<br>"Hey, Hathaway! I remember the first time you tried to flip a pancake. It didn't go so well for you either!" he joked. I shut up now.  
>"Hey, Dimitri! These are really good man! What's the secret ingredient?" said Christian. He thought for a minute<br>"Love" he said simply. I made a gagging sound and he poked me in the ribs.

Then I heard a ringing. Dimitri looked down at his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He answered the call and made lots of hand motions.  
>"Look, is not convenient….you know it the first day back…"he looked frustrated. "Fine. Ill get Rose to drop them off. Yeah. Whatever. Bye." He looked annoyed as he ended the call.<br>"I'm sorry rose…your going to have to drop of James and Alice to school. Alberta needs me at a guardian meeting." he said.  
>"But what about Christian and Lissa. We can't leave them unguarded!"<br>"I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to take them with you." he said apologetically. I sighed. Great. I had to put up with the poster child for smart-ass for god knows how long.  
>"Okay. I'll see you when I get back."<br>I grabbed the keys of the work top and headed to the door

"Hey, Rose?" I turned to Dimitri.  
>"Yeah?" He walked over to me and kissed me passionately.<br>He cupped my face in his hands and said" Call me if you need me."  
>I smiled and said. "Sure thing comrade!" He rolled his eyes at the nickname. I think he secretly like it though. And with that I walked out the door.<p>

"Come on kids! Looks like I'm taking you to school today. That includes you Christian" I said with a smirk.  
>"Hey! I'll have you know I'm quite mature! I can dress myself now you know!" he said proudly. I turned to Lissa.<br>"How the hell do you put up with that?" I asked.  
>"It's quite easily really. You just smile and nod." she replied.<br>Christian pinched the small of her back to make her squeal.  
>"You don't mean that," He said in her ear.<br>She turned to him and whispered "I know. I actually find you quite appealing" They were leaning in closer and closer, and their breaths were husky.  
>"Hey! Were gonna be late!" I shouted.<br>"Don't blame me. It's not my fault I'm totally irresistible." he said. The earlier moment was gone and Christian was back to his snarky self.

I herded my passengers into the car and got in the drivers seat. There wasn't enough room in the car, so Alice had to sit on Christians lap while Lissa sat in the front.  
>I started the engine and drove down the street which was the way to St Vladimir's. This was gonna be a long drive...<p>

Me and Lissa chatted away about life and all was silent in the back.  
>Then Alice started squealing in delight as Christian started making pretty flames come from his fingers. She was bouncing around on Christians lap.<br>"Hey! Calm it down back there" I called as I looked in the overhead mirror.  
>Christian retaliated with" What are you? The fun police?"<br>"No, I'm the 'lets not crash the car' police" He carried on as thought I hadn't spoken and I reached back and hit him on the head  
>"Ow! Okay, okay! Whatever!" he said.<p>

I pulled into the school, and looked at the old iron gates… Hello old friend, I thought to myself. It had been years since id been here, as Dimitri was usually the one to drop them of after they came back to us for the summer holidays. The school looked just like I remembered it. The bricks were old and the school was still huge to me. I dropped them of at the elementary school campus and started to head off back home when I heard someone call my name.  
>"Rose! Hey rose! Over here!"<br>I looked around, confused, when I saw a woman with high heels, a long gray skirt and tweed jacket trotting towards me.  
>"Hey!" She called again.<br>"Hey Kiro-I mean Mrs. Kirova" I replied. I still had a habit of calling her Kirova.  
>"Oh don't call me that. You can call me Ellen now." she said<br>Urghh….Ellen Kirova…creepy or what?  
>"Uhh…ok. Ellen…how's it going?" I asked.<br>"Good actually. Our students have been working hard .One student in particular actually. Jill Mastrano-Dragomir." she replied.  
>Jill! I thought. Lissa's long lost sister.<br>"That's nice" I said not really caring about listening to Kirova anymore.  
>"Well, if you have free time, you could teach one of the classes. We were going to have guardians come in to show some techniques to some of the students" Suddenly, I was very interested. But then I remembered I had Christian and Lissa in the car. As if on cue Lissa waved and Christian made a pig nose on my car window, getting a bogey on the window.<br>"Sorry, no can do Kirova have three children in the car and Lissa" I counted Christian as a child.  
>"Oh, that's okay. They can come too!"<br>"Really? Oh alright"

I rang Dimitri and when he picked up he sounded stressed. I explained that I was going to be here for most of the day. We said goodbye and hung up. I went to the car, and pulled out my people.  
>"Guys, looks like were gonna be teachers today!" I said.<br>"Woo hoo!" cheered Christian. "This is gonna be fun" he said deviously.  
>"Hold it fire boy. Don't you dare embarrass me!"<br>"When have I ever let you down?" he asked.  
>I ignored that question and dragged my family back to Kirova.<br>My former headmistress looked confused.  
>"I thought you said you had three children?" she said. I stifled a laugh as Christian had a look of mock outrage on his face. Kirova simply lead us to the campus and lead us into a large classroom lined with chairs filled with curious children of about 13 years old.<br>And…..Jill!

Her face brightened when she saw us, especially her sister. She hadn't seen her much, as the court thought it was best to keep Jill at St Vladimir's for now, to keep her safe.  
>"Children, this is guardian Hathaway, Queen Dragomir and Lord Ozera. They used to go to this school" said Kirova.<br>There was muttering around the class. Cool. We were talked about around campfires.  
>"They will be teaching your class today!" said Kirova. And with that, she just left me with a bunch of 13 year olds.<p>

That's when the questions started…  
>"Hey, Guardian Hathaway was it true you were here when the big St Vladimir's attack happened?" asked one girl with blonde frizzy hair, and dark brown eyes.<br>"Yes, that's true…"I replied.  
>"What happened?" shouted one person. They all nodded in agreement, as if they all wanted to know what happened.<br>"Well…."I wasn't sure how to start this. "It all started when I was with my mentor, Dimi-I mean, Guardian Belikov. We were talking about practice, when suddenly a Strigoi appeared out of now here" They all seemed to be on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"The Strigoi attacked my mentor, and he told me to run and get the other guardians. He told me to tell them Buria, the secret code word for Strigoi attack. It means storm in Russian. Anyway, I sent for help, and it turns out there were lots of them" I was trying not to frighten them.  
>"Loads of guardians fought. Even some Moroi," I said. Christian smiled<br>"We were so badass!" said Christian.  
>"Christian!" said Lissa, rolling her eyes at the typical Christian behaviour.<br>"What element do you specialize in then?" asked a Moroi girl with brunette curls.  
>"The coolest one, Fire" answered Christian smugly. The girl looked excited.<br>"You think I could learn too?" she asked Christian.  
>"Sure! I don't see why not!"<p>

"So, anyway, what else happened?" asked the blonde girl.  
>"Well, I won't lie. Lots of guardians died…"<br>"What about Guardian Belikov?" asked a student. "Did he live?"  
>"Yeah…"I smiled "Yeah. He did"<br>"Well of course he survived…"piped up another student." He was the one who went Strigoi"  
>I flinched at this. Lissa was about to step in when someone else said.<br>"Is it true you slept with Belikov when you were 17?" He asked.  
>I swear to god my heart stopped beating. Lissa's mouth practically hit the floor and Christian looked like he was trying not to laugh.<br>"Excuse me. What's your name?" I asked.  
>"Joel Zeklos Miss." he said.<br>Jesse's brother.  
>"Is Jesse your brother by any chance?"<br>"Yes Miss." he said.  
>"Well, who ever told you that is lying…"I said, my voice shaking.<br>I stood in silence. For god sakes will someone please ask a question? Jill put her hand up and the relief must have shown on my face.  
>"How do you stake a Strigoi Guardian Hathaway?" she asked<br>I explained this, and soon the lesson was over.  
>For the rest of the day, I flitted from classroom to classroom, answering questions.<br>Finally it was time to leave.  
>"Thank you so much for coming" said Kirova.<br>"No problem!" I said. I didn't mention Joel Zeklos. I herded Lissa and Christian into the car.

I was in at about 8.00 o clock. I put my keys back on the work top and called around the house.  
>"Dimitri…I'm home!" I called<br>He came running downstairs and picked me up, sweeping me of the floor and he kissed me. "Have fun?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. Lots" I said sarcastically. I would tell him the detail in the morning. I was too tired to speak right now. He could tell and carried me upstairs, and lay me down on the bed. He stripped and climbed into bed with me. I curled up against his chest as he stroked my hair and murmured Russian into my ear. Soon he was asleep and I was not….<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say thank you to the few people that are reading this! I don't mind though. Writing this is fun **

**Please leave a review! I would like to know what you think. And also tell me if you have written any stories, and I will read them. I have a lot of time on my hands **

**Luvs ya-aime x**

That night I tossed and turned.

I awoke to find myself lying on something warm and golden. I stabbed my hands into it. Sand. I sat up and buried my toes into the sand. I watched the fine golden grains run between my toes.

Now this was definitely a dream. I think I would remember if I fell asleep on the beach.

The sky above me was a deep, cloudless blue, and seagulls circled the sea and chirped noisily.

"Rose!" said a faint voice

I could see a dark silhouette getting closer and forming the shape of a person. it was lissa realized. I could tell because she was dressed in her sky blue bikini, her straight blonde hair swishing.

I looked down. I was in a bikini too.

"Rose!" she said louder.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?"

Lissa looked confused. She shrugged.

"Come on rose. You _have_to come with me!" she said while pulling me to whatever it was she wanted me to see.

I came to two sun beds, one blue and one red. They were striped with matching umbrellas.

There were two men knelling smiling up t us.

And whoa were they hot!

Lissa grinned and lay down on the blue sun bed. She gestured for me to lie down the one next to her.

The hot men started rubbing suntan oil on my back. I looked over and grinned at lissa.

I had a sudden sense of déjà vu. Oh yeah. This was like that dream I had when me and lissa ran away. Maybe this time I would get to finish it…

I suddenly felt vey sick. I sat up, feeling dizzy. Everything started to blur. I rubbed my eyes, thinking maybe I just had something in my eye. But no. it just seemed to be getting worse.

"Liss! " I cried.

She remained motionless and started to fade from my vision.

I suddenly realised what was happening.

"No! I'm not ready for this…please!-."

I screamed as my world faded into blackness….

I opened my tired eyes and sat up. I felt the ground beneath me. It was green and pointy. Grass, I realised .I sat up and my head span. I lifted myself to my feet, and looked at my surroundings. There was nothing around me but grassy plains. There were daisies painting the green landscape.

There was however, one lonely tree.

How did I even get here?

And then it all came rushing back to me.

_He_had brought me here.

"No!" I screamed.

I definitely wasn't ready to see him. God knows what he would be like. I was still furious and absolutely was not ready to see his face. Not after what I experienced.

I shook my head and tried pinching myself, trying everything to wake myself up.

Yet, I couldn't help wondering where he was. He should have turned up by now. My eyes darted around, trying desperately to see where he was.

And then I saw him.

I saw his hair first. Slumped against that one lonely tree. I wondered if he was drunk again.

I could feel my chest beating and thought I might explode.

He slowly turned around to face me, and his green eyes focused on my face. He didn't look drunk.

He pushed himself up onto his feet and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Rose…."he whispered.

"No. please Adrian. Leave me alone" I said weakly, so quiet I could barely hear what I had said"

His eyes looked full of sadness and regret.

"Rose. God I am _so_sorry….-"he whispered a little louder

"No Adrian. Don't. Just…don't"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you were like?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"I remember most of what happened…your frightened face when I threw that bottle at your head. I know you don't forgive me but I had to try-."

"Really? Are you fucking serious? You're….._sorry_? I spat out the word as if it were dirty.

"I know but-"

"YOU THROW A FUCKING BOTTLE AT MY HEAD, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?"I yelled.

He crumpled to the ground, shoulders shaking.

And then I ran.

I didn't stop. My legs where screaming in protest, but I couldn't stop running. running from Adrian. Running from the sting of betrayal when he'd thrown that bottle at my head. running from the image of Adrian, crumpled on the ground, my once best friend a heap of mess.

Where had things gone so wrong?

I collapsed to the ground, the soft grass cushioning my fall.

I let the tears run down my face, and eventually my face was sticky with salt water.

"Please…just get out of my dream…."I whispered

And I woke up


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy-x **

Dimitri was bent over me frantically trying to calm me down, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Rose. Roza are you alright? You're crying!" he said, alarmed.

"I am not!" I said

He wiped my eye, leaving a single tear resting on his finger. he showed it to me and looked at me pointedly.

I felt ashamed as I remembered whet had happened.

" Roza? What happened" he whispered

I took a deep breath.

"I dreamed of Adrian again…"I said.

He sighed.

"Rose, if you're dreaming about him, it obvious you still have feelings-"he began

"No, you don't understand. It was a spirit dream. I was having a dream about…well never mind, that's not the point. The point is he communicated using a spirit dream"

He was silent. I was afraid, as his expression of sadness to one of pure anger. he jumped up of the bed.

"What did he do to you rose…."he said, voice rising.

"Nothing, I-"

"Rose…._what__did__he__DO!__"_ he said_,_ shouting now

"Dimitri, its ok. Calm down. He didn't hurt me. But he looked _so__sad__…__.__"_I said, feeling over whelming sadness. I wasn't angry at him any more, I just felt so sorry for him. He was messed up. When Dimitri was a strigoi, I turned to him for a shoulder to cry on. I cried over Dimitri time and time again, and he dealt with it and stuck by me. But I ditched him at the first chance I got. I didn't want to be angry anymore…I just wanted my friend back.

Dimitri looked relaxed a bit but didn't look convinced. He gripped my face.

"Rose, he won't lay a single _finger_on you…."

"But Dimitri, he apologised and I yelled at him to go away. His face….it was so sad….I just can't get it out of my head. I don't want to feel this guilt…"

He paused.

"A guilt that wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me" he whispered.

I was shocked at this. Was he actually regretting being with me?

"Listen Dimitri. My life would be _nothing_without you. I wouldn't have James or Alice. I don't know what I'd do"

He considered this and understanding dawned on his face.

"Your right. I'm sorry. But if this is causing you pain, we have to do something."

"There's nothing to do! I told him to go away when I should have seen how much pain he was in and helped him" I said.

"Don't beat yourself up. There's only so many lives's you can save" he said.

"Yeah, but I should have saved his when he saved mine" I said.

He didn't seem to have an answer to this.

Instead he lay me down on the bed and we started kissing, slow at first but he got fiercer.

And I loved it…

He reached under my top and pulled it over my head. I did the same to him. I wrestled of his pj bottoms and he unclasped my bra. Pretty soon we were both naked on top of the covers, and things were really starting to get going when we heard tiny footsteps coming up the stairs.

We clambered to opposite sides of the bed, just as Luce walked in.

"Mommy I'm-"

Unfortunately we were still stark naked. Uhhh awkward!

Her eyes widened…

"Hungry…"she whispered.

"Uhhh…it's not what it looks like…"I said. _Stupid,_ I told my self. Jeez suspicious much. I should have thought of something a bit more creative, like we were practicing the art of naked wrestling, or we were wearing invisible clothing. I might has well have had a neon sign over me saying' _hello,__I__was__just__about__to__have__sex__with__the__Russian__god!_

I mean, sure we were married, but having sex isn't the kind of thing you want your kid to walk in on.

She slowly backed out of the door and slowly shut it behind her.

Me and Dimitri looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I…wonder…what…she was thinking" I gasped, clutching my sides with laughter.

Dimitri fell of the bed and I laughed even harder.

After about 10 mins, we calmed down and I pulled Dimitri up of the floor.

"We should probably get dressed now!" said rose.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it" said Dimitri.

I tried not to look at Dimitri as I got dressed, because I don't think id be able to resist if I did.

We went down stairs hand in hand, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

James was watching TV and Alice seemed very intent on reading that book instead of looking at us.

We looked at each other and sniggered. You might argue we were like children. We probably were.

Lissa and Christian weren't at our house yet. I knew because if they were I would hear Christian's smart-ass comments.

The doorbell rings and I immediately think that it must be lissa and Christian.

I am opening the door and say "hey lissa, heya pyro"

When I realize I couldn't have been more wrong.

The person standing there was none other than Adrian Ivashkov, my ex boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope u like it r&r, let me know.**

"Hey rose…"he says hesitantly. I think he expected me to throw something at him.

"Adrian?" I say.

Dimitri, who was in the kitchen comes to the door and pushes me behind him, and growls.

"You will _not_ touch her you filthy drunk." he said fiercely.

Adrian bowed his head to stare at his feet.

I sighed. Typical Dimitri. I sooo should have seen this coming.

Lissa seemed to have sensed my distress, and I instantly felt weird in the head. lissa was communicating with me.

"_Rose? Are you alright? What's going on?"_

_Adrian has just turned up on the door! So no. I'm not alright! Tell me lissa, what do I do?"_

"_You are kidding me! Shit! That's not good…."_

"_Yeah, I know…I don't know what to do…."_

"_Rose,__I__think__its__time__you__stopped__running__away__and__talked__about__this__with__Adrian__" _lissa said.

"_Don__'__t__tell__me__what__to__do!__"_ I said frustrated.

But the truth was, I wasn't frustrated with lissa, I was frustrated with myself.

I could tell lissa was hurt because she stayed quiet.

"_Look,__I__'__m__sorry__liss.__I__'__ve__been__stressing__out__over__him__for__weeks.__I__want__Adrian__back,__but__I__'__m__afraid__I__'__m__gonna__lose__Dimitri__while__doing__it__"_

I felt her sympathy through the bond.

"_Rose,__Dimitri__loves__you.__He__wouldn__'__t__leave__you__for__helping__someone__out.__and__anyway,__Dimitris__not__the__type__to__get__jealous.__Your__rose__Hathaway,__you__'__re__not__afraid__of__anything,__remember?__You__break__out__a__criminal__from__jail,__take__a__bullet,__and__fight__strigoi__and__your__afraid__of__Adrian?__"_

"_Yeah you're right…thanks liss. I never thought you'd be the one helping me out!"_

"_yeah__well,__I__'__m__not__totally__useless!__" _said lissa

I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me.

Dimitri had Adrian pinned up against the wall and was shouting in his face. Adrian seemed to be taking it all with his body slumped over and his eyes shut. Dimitris face was right in Adrian's face.

"YOU THROW A BOTTLE AT ROSE'S HEAD AND THEN YOU COME BACK HERE TO APOLOGIZE?" he yelled. Adrian looked terrified.

"Whoa, Dimitri stop…calm down-."

"No rose, I wont have him come here to mess our life up…"

This got me mad. I don't think that was the case at all.

"Oh yeah right…"I said sarcastically "I'm sure it's not because of your jealousies that, by the way, are ridiculous"

He went quiet and was now looking at me. The hurt showed on his face, but his face went blank quickly.

When he spoke his voice was emotionless.

"Fine . If that's what you want" he said.

And before I could stop him he let go of Adrian, and I watched him crumple to he floor. Dimitri swiftly left the room and I heard the door slam. I felt kind of bad, but thought it was best to leave him to cool of.

"Adrian, we need to talk…"I said, and dragged him into the living room. I made coffee and sat him down.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about what I did when you came over. I was hurting, but that was no excuse" said Adrian. This was so unlike Adrian. Normally he was cocky, but lately he just looked vulnerable, and sounded so sincere instead of sarcastic.

"I'm sorry too…"I said.

He looked confused.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For hurting you…"I said quietly

He sighed, and his green eyes focused on looked a wreck.

"You don't need to be sorry…you can't help what you feel. You and Dimitri were made for each other. I will get over you with time…but I was never Dimitri. You wouldn't have ever gotten over him." he said

We were quiet, and I sipped my coffee.

There were tiny feet plodding down the stairs, James and Alice.

"Mommy!" cried Alice. She plonked herself down on my lap and didn't seem to notice someone was opposite her.

Adrian gave me a questioning look.

A second pair of feet ran down the hallway and into the living room.

"Alice I'm so gonna kill you-"

He stopped, staring at Adrian.

Adrian smiled and waved.

"Heya kiddo!" he said brightly.

James turned to me

"Mom is that who I think it is…"

I knew what he meant.

"Umm, who do you think it is honey?" I asked. If he thought it was the president or something then I wasn't going to give anything away.

"it's Adrian isn't it?" he said

Adrian looked shocked for a moment. it was gone in a flash and he was back to being cocky.

"Cool. I'm some kind of celebrity around here, naturally.

I glared at Adrian.

"You. Shut. Up" I said.

I turned to James.

"But mom you promised!" he said.

Adrian coughed.

"Uhhh, am I missing something? Wait, don't tell me. You want my autograph?"

I wacked him on the arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You promised you wouldn't see him again. Did you even think what this would do to dad?" he replied.

I thought about this for a moment. He was probably right.

"James, Adrian was in a bad way. But he's fine now. We were just making up."

James turned to Adrian and stared down at him. Adrian sunk down in his seat.

"Don't you dare hurt her…"he said.

James was just like Dimitri, always protecting the ones he loved. I was so proud of him, but now was not the time. That's what Dimitri was doing. He was just trying to protect me, and I pissed him off. Oh well, I couldn't do anything about it now.

James turned around and walked back upstairs. Alice kissed me on the cheek and hugged Adrian around the waist. Adrian looked shocked. Even I was surprised.

"Uh hey…Alice?" he said.

"Bye Adrian" said Alice.

And she went upstairs after James.

"Hey, your kids are nice." he said. I got the feeling he only meant Alice.

I smiled. "yeah, they're sweet. Alice is kind, but is badass if you piss her of. James is like Dimitri in a lot of ways. He might seem intense, but he just cares"

"Wow really?" Adrian murmured.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went and opened the door. it was lissa and Christian.

"heya rose!" said lissa. she gave me a knowing look. she whispered in my ear. "is he here?"

I nodded.

Christian grinned at me.

"How you doing Rosie?" he said, and gave me a big hug.

I swatted him on the back of the head.

"Not now dumbass" I said.

He held his hands up in surrender and said "whoa…Jesus I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were especially pissy today."

I pushed him into the house and shut the door.

I lead lissa and Christian into the living room and prepared for their reactions.

Adrian was still on the couch, hands in lap and staring at the ceiling.

Lissa's eyes widened.

"Hi Adrian. Nice to see you" she said weakly. She looked like she was about to faint.

Christian wondered into the living room and froze when he saw Adrian sitting in the room.

He grinned at Adrian. Once upon a time, Christian used to be jealous of Adrian spending so much time with lissa, but they'd become really good friends. Christian needed someone to hang out with apart from girls.

"Hey man, great to see you. We all missed your sexual comments." He said to Adrian. Adrian grinned and punched Christian on the arm. Boys…

Nearby I heard a door open slowly, and heavy footsteps followed. Dimitri. he still looked pissed, but less than before.

He stepped into the living room and was clearly avoiding eye contact.

Lissa spoke to me through the bond.

_What's up with Dimitri?_

_What do you think? He lost it when Adrian came._

_Oh yeah. Sorry that was a stupid question._

_He shut himself in that room._

_That doesn't sound like Dimitri…._

_Yeah well he was pretty mad…_

_Then our bond was broken_

"Hey. _Hey._earth to lissa. Don't think I don't know you and rose are doing. Your little creepy psychic thing. God knows what you two talk about." it was Christian.

Lissa let out a nervous giggle.

Dimitri was just standing in the hallway and everyone was quiet. I could almost hear the crickets.

Adrian stood up and stretched.

"Well, this is my cue to leave…" said Adrian.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Adrian, you can't seriously be thinking about going back to that house…"

"Aww, come on! It's not _that_ bad!" he replied.

"Look, I think we both know it's a shit pit. Why don't you just stay here for a bit?"

Dimitri's body hardened and a strangled sound came from his throat.

Adrian seemed to notice and said "whatever rose. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" he said it like a question.

"Sure." I said

And with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

We all just stood around in silence until Christian spoke up.

"Weeeell… that was fun huh? "

"Yeah…quite." said Dimitri.

I glared at him.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you upstairs…can I trust you not to burn the house down pyro?"

"Sure thing my almighty master" he said, giving me a gallant bow.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Dimitri upstairs.

When we got upstairs I locked the door turned to face Dimitri.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh I dunno rose, you tell me" he retorted

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You were the one who invited a drunk, who by the way almost killed you!" he said.

"Hey! He was my best friend. My _ex_boyfriend" I said. I stressed the ex part of that sentence.

He looked hurt at this, but I was so mad I didn't even care.

"Yeah right…"he murmured.

This sent me over the edge.

"What the _fuck_is up with you today? This isn't like you! Do you honestly think I would invite Adrian over, because I didn't love you anymore?" I yelled.

"Yep, you got it…that's exactly what I think!"

Any words I was going to say next completely dried up in my mouth. who knew Dimitri could be so insecure?

"Your-you're…..jealous?" I asked

He bowed his head, face coloured pink.

"Seriously? You think I would leave you for Adrian?"

"Well, yeah…you did invite him into your house! What the hell am I supposed to think" he said. Whoa, minor cursing. This was serious…

"That is so ridiculous…"I said.

"Is it rose?" he whispered. He looked sad now, not angry.

I knew there was no way I could pull him out of his hole of depression now. I needed to just leave him, until he stops being so stupid. So I opened the door, and walked out leaving him on the bed.

As I'm walking on the landing, I walk past Alice's room, and see two tiny faces peering out.

Alice and James's frightened faces were peering at me from behind the door.

How much had they heard?

Whatever. I just left them there, wide eyed. I was so pissed I didn't even care…

Lissa and Christian where sitting on the couch, quietly. I walked over and sat next to Christian.

"I didn't set fire to the house! Are you proud of me master?" he said.

"Yeah… sure. You want a cookie or something?" I was only half joking

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

I went and got a cookie from the kitchen, and tossed it in Christian's direction. He jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

"woo!" he said, his mouth stuffed cookie." you see that liss!"

She laughed and kissed him.

"Somehow I get the feeling were just dancing around the subject of what went on upstairs" said lissa uneasily.

"I don't wanna know what went on-"began Christian

I promptly interrupted him

"Oh shut it Christian!" I said" what do you mean lissa?" I asked.

"Uhhh, rose, I think you know exactly what I mean…I think the whole street heard you and Dimitri shouting up there."

I cringed. Whoops.

"Let's just say me and Dimitri won't be speaking for a while. He's jealous. Can you believe that?"

Lissa and Christian looked at each other.

"What?" I asked.

Lissa spoke up.

"Well, actually, I can. I would say it's normal for him to feel jealous. When I and Christian stay here, we used to hear you crying Adrian's name. Imagine Dimitri calling out Tasha's name. How would you feel?"

This was the first time we had ever heard _her_name said in this house. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I was still unbelieving that Tasha had done it. I had trusted her completely.

Lissa, Christian and I didn't speak for a few moments.

"Well, I can fell myself catching the awkward, so I think its time we left. Lissa?" said Christian. The mention of her name seemed to shock her into movement, and she followed Christian out the door.

Soon, I was alone, staring at the fire. I looked at the clock. It was 10.00, and I hadn't seen Dimitri all day. He was probably still in our room.

I didn't feel like going upstairs to sleep, so I grabbed some blankets from the drawers in the living room and sank into the soft couch.

I missed having Dimitri next to me that night. But I just couldn't bear to look at him at the moment.

I think I cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt a familiar feeling overtake me. A spirit dream.

I found myself in the academy. It had been so long…

I was at the track where Dimitri had had me running laps. Adrian's figure came into view, and I ran up to it.

I slung my arms around his waist. I barrelled into him so hard he almost fell over. I stumbled back in shock at what I had just done.

"Well, hey there little dhampir!" he chuckled. It was nice to hear my old nickname. It proved his heart was mending.

"What brings you into my dream?" I asked.

He gave me a funny look.

"Isn't it kind of obvious? The last time I turned up at the door, your boyfriend almost killed me! He almost ruined my beautiful face! Luckily no real damage was done…"he gushed.

I snorted.

"Adrian, you really need to man up!" I replied. Adrian wasn't built for fighting. only drinking and partying.

"Yeah, but you love me" he said.

As soon as he had said it, he covered his mouth with his hand, realizing what he'd said.

I started at the ground, and I was sure my cheeks were red.

He coughed.

"So, how you been little dhampir?" asked Adrian.

"Fine" I lied.

He picked up on it.

"Little dhampir, you have got to be the worst liar ever. what's wrong?"

"Who says there's anything wrong?" I replied angrily.

"look, rose I'm a lot of things, but do you really think I'm an idiot?" he glanced at me"don't answer that question. Come on. Tell me what it is."

He was pushy today.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it right now…"I mumbled

He sighed

"Well, If you wont tell me now, why don't we meet up somewhere?" he asked.

I thought about Dimitri. Whatever. I didn't care. He needed to get over this stupid insecurity. I decided I would see Adrian.

"Yeah, sure. " I answered

His face light up. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into…

"How does kfc sound?" he asked

Oh god. It had been ages since id had KFC.

He must have seen me mentally drooling, and he grinned.

"See you at 11?"He asked

"Sure!" I said

He left and I woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Wooo! nxt 2 chapters r super exciting

It turns out I woke up at exactly 10..i needed clothes. Oh well. I was going to have to go in the clothes I wore to bed.

Wait. Was I betraying Dimitri? _...no,__you__'__re__not.__It__'__s__not__like__you__'__re__going__on__a__secret__date__or__anything._

I listened to my conscience, grabbed the keys and jumped in the car.

The engine started loudly and I mentally told it to shut the hell up. I drove down several streets, until I got to a roundabout. I pulled into the car park of KFC.

Adrian was waving at me out of the window as I parked. I jumped out the car and went into KFC.

Adrian was grinning at me, and I walked over to the table he was sitting at.

He had trays of food, filled with spicy chicken, popcorn chicken and coffee.

He saw me ogling the food.

"You like popcorn chicken right?" he asked

I answered his question by grabbing the whole box, and shovelling its contents down my throat.

His eyes were amused as he watched me eat.

"Huh. I'll take that as a yes…I've only seen pregnant women eat as much as you…wait! That's it! You're pregnant aren't you?"

I punched him on the arm.

"Of course not" I replied.

"Then what's up?" he asked

I sighed and launched into my story.

"Well, you know the day you turned up at my house?" I asked.

"Well, duh! You're husband almost beat me to a pulp!" he retorted.

I ignored the smart-ass comment and continued.

"Well, I was talking to him, and we kind of argued." I said.

I looked at his face, but it betrayed no emotion. He leaned forward, eager to hear what happened next.

"I talked to him, and he accused me of cheating on him…well he never actually said that, but he implied it! Can you believe that? Dimitri was jealous!"

"Actually, I can believe it. Who wouldn't be jealous of this?" he said, while gesturing to himself a though he were a top prize in a competition.

"Adrian! I'm serious." I said

He laughed, and then stopped abruptly. He seemed to be staring at a curly haired woman in the corner of the room. Her hair was dark auburn, almost red in the sunlight, and she had kind of golden eyes. They were kind of no nonsense, but I could tell there was kindness in there. Her lips were shell pink, matching her rosy cheeks. I had to admit, she was beautiful.

Adrian's mouth was slightly open. I called his name once. He didn't seem to hear me. I called his name again and he dragged his eyes away from her. He blushed.

"Ohmigod! Adrian Ivashkov just blushed! Hallelujah!"

His blush deepened and he looked away.

"Did not" he mumbled, eyes back on the girl.

She turned to him and noticed him staring at her. She gave him a tiny smile, and then her eyes fell on me.

She seemed to freeze and gave me a knowing look.

She turned away, and I was about to forget her when she tilted her head ever so slightly.

And on her neck was a promise mark…

I jumped so hard, I nearly fell out of my chair. Adrian steadied me and was frantically saying my name.

"Rose? What happened! You aren't having some kind of seizure are you? "

"Adrian, did you see that?" I asked frantically.

"No…what?" he asked.

"That girl you were staring at?" he opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted. "Save it Adrian. You and I both know you were staring at her. Anyway, that's not the point…she had a promise mark."

"She WHAT?" he shouted.

People were staring at him, so I shushed him.

"She looked at me like she knew who I was, and tilted her head to show her promise mark. I swear it was deliberate."

"What is a guardian doing in KFC" asked Adrian

"I don't know, but we need to find out"

As if on cue, he mysterious woman turned to me and made a motion with her hand and mouthed "quick"

I didn't hesitate. I caught Adrian by the hand and dragged him over to where the woman stood.

"Who the hell are you?-" I asked rudely.

She interrupted me.

"No time. Quick before they see us." she said frantically. She grabbed me by the hand, and glanced at Adrian. She blushed a little, and grabbed his too.

She dragged us into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Sorry about that, my name's kaitlyn." she said to me. Her voice was like tinkling bells and had a slight accent, which I thought was Irish.

She seemed nice. I felt really bad about being so rude.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

She waved it off.

"Don't worry about it…"

I held out my hand

"I'm-"

"Rose Hathaway?" she finished.

I was stunned. How did she know my name?.

She smiled.

"I think everyone knows your name by now…Rose Hathaway, one of the greatest guardians ever!" she said enthusiastically.

"Um, I don't think so!" I said." this is Adrian" I said gesturing to him.

She gave him a funny look, and I looked at him. He was staring at her with a kind of adoration. I nudged him.

"Uhhh…earth to Adrian? " I said. What was up with him?

My voice shocked him out of his daze.

"Nice to meet you" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you to" she mumbled

I coughed

"Most importantly, why are you here? You are a guardian, and you are in KFC. I would find it hard to believe if you told me you were hungry and wanted so popcorn chicken." I asked.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" she said

"Actually, no-"

My gaze travelled her, looking for some kind of clue. Then I notice the stake in her pocket, and it suddenly hit me like a slap in the face.

"Strigoi" we said at the same time.

Adrian who had been quiet jumped to life.

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Strigoi?. In KFC? " I said. All I could think was what. The. Fuck.

"I'm afraid so" was all she said

"But-but…what are strigoi doing in KFC?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. But, I think I figured it out…" said kaitlyn.

"Go on."

"I think they are here to recruit humans" she whispered.

"In KFC?" I replied, doubtfully.

"Yeah, there are quite a lot of humans who come to KFC ya know!" she said laughing.

Kaitlyn was nice. I was really starting to like this girl.

"Are you sure there are strigoi?" I asked.

"Well, duh! When you see people with red eyes, you tend to know they are strigoi…jeez, and you're supposed to be smart!" she said sarcastically. There was a joking tone in her voice.

"So, I'm guessing you need my help?" I asked eagerly. _Oh__please,__pleeeease__let__me__help_…I thought mentally. It had been so long since I'd killed a strigoi.

" Yeah! I actually called for backup 2 hours ago…they didn't come! I would have been stuck in here for ages if you hadn't turned up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kill some strigoi!"

We headed out of the bathroom, Adrian in tow. Sure enough, there were 2 strigoi eyeing us.

I watched one while kaitlyn watched the other. I glanced at Adrian to make sure he was ok.

I looked back at my strigoi, and he was gone. I panicked.

"Kaitlyn, he's gone." I said. She looked at me. She didn't say anything, and looked back at her strigoi. Or where it had been, as hers had disappeared too.

"Oh crap! So has mine" she said.

"Now what do we do?" I asked

"We wait-"

We didn't have to wait very long.

We heard a scream, coming from the bathroom. We ran towards it, and I made sure Adrian was behind me. Sure enough, he was.

As we stepped into the bathroom, we were met by smashed mirrors, floors flooded and doors hanging on their hinges. The human who screamed was lying on the floor moaning, with the red eyed strigoi bent over her, draining her life. He looked up, and tossed the human against the white brick wall, and I heard every bone in her body crack.

He snarled at us, and I shoved my stake, into his heart. Cool. I still had it! it felt sooo good to stake a strigoi…

"Nice work Hathaway!" said kaitlyn.

I smiled and remembered Adrian. I spun around expecting to see him standing there.

Except he wasn't.

"Adrian?" cried kaitlyn. Everything in her voice screamed worry.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran into the main room, and found humans, scattered on the floor, there blood painting the carpet. kaitlyn was still screaming Adrian's name.

And I heard a voice behind me, and I spun around. Kaitlyn was not with Me. where the hell was she?

The strigoi in front of me was blonde and holding Adrian in a death grip. His eyes were shut, and I prayed he had just passed out.

"You make one false move, and I swear I will kill him." he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Let him go…"I said in my most dangerous voice.

"Don't you dare rush me? I want my fun first."

I waited.

"Do you know a certain man named Dimitri?" he asked. I tensed.

"No." I lied.

He saw right through me.

"Ahhh, you do don't you? I watched him kill so many innocents."

"Shut up..." I tasted the fear on my tongue.

"He killed, and I helped him…he seemed to enjoy their pain."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"I yelled

He growled and tightened his grip on Adrian's throat. He went blue. He started laughing, and then a figure snuck up behind him.

Kaitlyn.

He was so busy gloating, that he didn't see her. She slashed him across the back of the head.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

He spun around, and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes widened in fear. Her stake was knocked half way across the room on impact, and her arms were pinned down. So she went for a swift kick in the crotch. Apparently that worked on strigoi too.

He fell down, clutching his parts, and she ran to get her stake. He ran up to her, but she was too quick. She shoved her stake into his heart, and he crumpled to the ground.

She dropped her stake, and it clattered to the floor. She ran to Adrian, and bent down beside him.

"Adrian. _Adrian__…_are you all right? Speak to me!" she said, voice panicked, hands fluttering around his body. I wondered how someone could care for another person so much after just meeting them. But there it was.

He opened his eyes. Her face looked relieved.

"Th -thank you..." he mumbled, and then sank into unconsciousness.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"You saved his life…thank you." I said, gratefully.

"Did what I had to" she said, and looked down at Adrian again. The adoration in her eyes betrayed her. He meant more to her than that though, even though they'd only just met. I could tell.

I looked down at the mess of broken bodies beyond me. This was gonna be a helluva mess to clear up…

"Kaitlyn?" I asked.

She tore herself away from Adrian and got up.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Where is your moroi?" I asked.

Her eyes teared up.

"Kaitlyn…"I said, confused.

"Please -I don't want to talk about It." she whispered, as if the memory caused pain.

"But kaitlyn-"

"Rose! I said I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted. He voice bounced of the walls of the restaurant. I could tell it was a touchy subject, so I left it. Perhaps she left her moroi to come here. I heard her sigh deeply.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Maybe some day I will tell you, but for now-"

"Its ok, I understand" I said. She smiled gratefully.

We stayed in silence as we collected the human bodies. God it was disgusting. Their bodies were twisted, and there were bones sticking out at all ends. It was enough to make anyone sick. We weren't sure what to do with he bodies yet, so we just put them in a large pile in the corner of the room. The strigoi on the other hand…

"Hey rose?" asked kaitlyn.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you Adrian's guardian?" she asked. She almost sounded jealous.

"No! Of course not! No mortal being should have to put up with that!" I said, while gesturing to Adrian. I was only teasing though. I was secretly immensely relived he was still alive.

"So…who is Adrian's guardian then?" asked kaitlyn.

"He doesn't have one…"I said. She looked annoyed.

"Why? He's a moroi!" she said incredulously.

"He doesn't want one. He's too proud" I said.

She looked pissed of.

"What is it with you and Adrian?" I asked.

Her expression was guarded, a lot like Dimitri's.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't really explain it…the way you look at Adrian…well, its sort of the way I used to look at Dimitri. With complete adoration." I waited for her response. Her walls of her controlled expression came down.

Her cheeks tinged with red, and she looked down.

"I do not!" she said defensively.

"Uhhh, yeah you do. I would say you have a thing for him, which is totally cool if you do. I just think you should know what you're letting yourself in for. "I said laughing. She joined in.

"I recognised his eyes straight away…this is going to sound dumb, but I fell like I've seen them before. And when he touched my hand…I felt the instant need to protect him."

When she had finished her eyes opened wide, and she covered her mouth with her hand, as if she had realized what she had just confessed.

"Ohemgee… I so so knew it! You _do_have a thing for him!"

Her expression morphed into one of anger.

"I never said that! He just my friend that's all!" she said confidently. She sounded so sure of herself, I was almost swayed. _Almost._

We got the strigoi, and put them into a separate pile.

"Where do you come from kaitlyn…you have a funny accent…"

"Aww gee thanks rose! It's mostly Irish. I moved to America when my mum died protecting her moroi. My dad just walked out before I was born…" she said sadly.

"Im so sorry…"I said. I felt bad for asking the question.

She shook her head, and her expression was happy once more.

"Nah its o.k. it was along time ago, and we weren't so close anyway." I heard a tiny bit of bitterness in her voice, but didn't ask.

Our attention went back to the bodies.

"So what are we going to do with these bodies?" she asked.

"I suggest we burn them…"I said. She nodded in agreement.

We left, kaitlyn giving one last glance towards Adrian. I swear I saw the corner of his mouth lift up.

We carried the bodies one by one to the dumpster. We didn't need to worry about passers by. It was almost 10.00.

Once all the bodies were in the dumpster, we lit a match and watched them burn, the awful stench of burning flesh and strigoi rising in the air.

Once we were sure there wasn't a trace of neither strigoi nor human left, we headed inside.

Adrian was sitting up eyes wide open, with a lazy grin on his face.

Kaitlyn looked happy, but I was kind of mad!

"You see, this Adrian, this why you need a guardian. You almost gave us a heart attack! You were almost strigoi food!" I yelled.

"I can take perfectly good care of myself thank you very much!" said Adrian.

Kaitlyn stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, and it sure looked that way when I was saving you from a strigoi" said kaitlyn, now giggling uncontrollably.

Then I was laughing at Adrian's face of embarrassment. Soon we were both clutching our sides with laughter.

Adrian was looking intently at kaitlyn. He caught the strand of hair that covered her eye.

"Thank you…I don't know what I would have done without you." She smiled. "All I know is that rose here wouldn't have stepped in to save me, as she hates me so much! Or so she's telling herself…"

"Hey watch it!" I said. He laughed, and I wanted to hit him.

And then I remembered something.

"SHIT! Dimitris gonna frickin freak out!" I jumped to my feet, dragging Adrian and kaitlyn to the car, and hauling them in the back.

I started the car, and I probably broke the speed limit on the way home. I didn't care. Every so often I would glance into the mirror and see kaitlyn sneaking glances at Adrian, and Adrian had a slight curve to his mouth. I think he noticed. I smiled to myself.

When I got to the door, I mustered up all my strength, because I knew I would need it when it came to face Dimitri's wrath. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before I even got the chance, the door opened, and Dimitri swept me into his arms…


	12. Chapter 12

He buried his face into my hair and whispered things in Russian. he looked up with streaks of tears down his face.

I wiped the tears away with my finger and kissed him.

"Dimitri-"I began.

"Oh god roza, im so sorry." he said in a hushed voice.

"No, I'm sorry. It was natural for you to be jealous. But you have to understand. There is nothing going on with Adrian and me. I love you so much" I said.

"I understand roza. When I slept on my own that night we fought. I had never felt so alone. And when I went downstairs and you weren't there…I-I thought…I thought you had left me, for good." He said. I had never seen him like this before.

"I will _never_leave you" I whispered into his ear.

He smiled and looked over my shoulder. His face hardened, but then instantly changed.

"Adrian's here?" he guessed.

"Yeah…we met up at kfc, and well…it's a very long story." I explained. How we were actually going to tell Dimitri what happened I didn't know. All I knew was that I was going to have Adrian and kaitlyn with me. No _way_was I going to do this by myself.

"Maybe you should all come in" he said. It looked like it took a lot to actually invite Adrian into the house.

I signalled for Adrian and kaitlyn to get out of the car. Kaitlyn came out first and Adrian came out second, probably shitting his pants right now.

Dimitri looked surprised. And then his face stretched out into a grin.

Kaitlyn walked up to Dimitri, a smile playing on her face.

"Guardian Belikov! Nice to see you again." She said with a smile.

"Same to you kaitlyn" he said back.

Whoa they knew each other? That, I was not prepared for.

Dimitri must have seen the confusion on my face, and he explained.

"I and kaitlyn used to work together. Her moroi was friends with mine."

"And what kind of 'work' was it? " I said, making quotes with my hands in the air.

Dimitri chuckled.

"Not the kind of work you're thinking of roza" he said with a smile. he turned to kaitlyn.

"How is allie by the way?" he asked.

She hesitated and looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want to talk about that right now "she mumbled. I signalled for Dimitri to shut up now.

He understood and didn't push it.

"Why don't you come inside" he said, waving kaitlyn, and even Adrian into the house. He did tense a little though when Adrian walked past him.

We sat down, and I made coffee. I sae Dimitri giving Adrian death glares, but at least it was better than actual death. all three of them where glancing at each other, and I was beginning to get freaked out.

_**Dimitri pov **_

God I really must have loved roza. I had let him into my house, the man who had put her through her worst pain. I just could not forgive him. But the fear of rose leaving me? it wouldn't be worth the risk if I killed him. I gave him my fiercest glare, and he crossed to the other sofa, and gave me a toothy grin. Uhhh…people like him make me sick.

_**Rose's pov **_

_Hurry__up__…_ I was saying mentally to the coffee machine. I was afraid I was going o die from the awkwardness.

Finally he coffee machine did its job, and I handed the coffee around. Dimitri didn't look at me.

"So, Dimitri how's olena?" kaitlyn said.

Dimitri looked embarrassed, and I realized why. We hadn't seen Dimitri's family since when I went to Russia. I made a mental note to mention it to Dimitri later on.

Dimitri coughed and said "well… I haven't exactly seen them since…well since I was a strigoi." He said

"_What__did__you__just__say?__"_ kaitlyn said

"Uhhh, I was a strigoi. Lissa and rose saved me."

"How is that-"kaitlyn began? I had the feeling we were going to b having this conversation for ever, but this really wasn't what we meant to tell Dimitri.

"Sooo…speaking of strigoi. We happened to run into some in kfc" I said brightly.

Dimitri spat out the coffee he had in his mouth and looked at me. There was a moment of silence, and then he did something I did not expect. He burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha rose…very funny" he said, wiping away tears. Kaitlyn and I glanced at each other while Dimitri laughed hysterically.

"Dimitri. Shut it. We're not joking." I said in my most serious voice.

He stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" he said puzzled.

I replayed the strigoi incident in kfc, and his eyes got wider with every word I spoke.

When I finished, I didn't say a word while I let him soak in the information.

He sat up straight and his expression calmed.

"Well… that is something" was all he said.

Me and kaitlyn looked at each other again and burst out laughing. Dimitri looked at us confused, and asked "what's so funny?" I gasped for breath before I answered.

"Just-just the way you-you said it!" I choked out.

His mouth lifted at the corner.

"Right you two. Stop laughing at Me." he said

We calmed down and I asked a crucial question.

"What happens to Adrian and kaitlyn?"

"Well…kaitlyn can stay here. In fact, she must stay here. There could still be strigoi about."

"And Adrian?"

"Well-"he hesitated. Then his face looked resigned." I guess Adrian can stay too" he said. It obviously pained him to say this.

I ran up to him, and threw my arms around his neck and whispered" I love you comrade"

He whispered back" you to roza"

Adrian smiled gratefully and I smiled back.

"Right everyone, its bedtime" he said and pushed everyone towards the stairs.

I turned around halfway up the stairs.

"Your holding up the line Hathaway" said Adrian.

I turned to him and said "my house my rules" and then said to Dimitri "where are lissa and Christian? Where are the kids?" I said, slightly panicked now.

"There fine, I checked. In bed" he said, answering both of my questions.

He smacked my but and told me to get a move on.

I and Dimitri headed into our rooms, but then something else came into my head.

There weren't enough rooms.

"Uhhh, kaitlyn. I am so sorry, but you are going to have to sleep in the same room as Adrian"

"I don't mind" Adrian said with a grin.

"Yeah, and I wasn't talking to you, you pedo"

I turned to kaitlyn. "look, you'll be fine as long as you stay _well_ on the other side of the bed"

Her face was one of pure horror.

"What? You mean there's one bed!" she whispered

"Just wear all of you clothes and hopefully you wont get ra-"

"Ok, ok" Adrian cut me of." We'll just be going now" he said as he pushed kaitlyn inside the room. She gave me one last look at me.

Dimitri chuckled and we left to go to bed.

I stripped and climbed into bed with Dimitri.

"Dimitri-"

"I know what you're going to say rose. I've been thinking about it too. My family don't even know im a dhampir again. i cant believe I actually forgot about my parents"

"Dimitri, it's not your fault. You've had a lot on your mind." I said. I really didn't want him to go back into the whole self blame thing.

He smiled gratefully at me. "You always see the good in me roza. That's why I love you"

" so, do you want to go see them?" I asked. I knew the answer before I asked it.

"I-I … I would love that" he said, quiet all of a sudden.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, If that's alright with you. But you do realize we have to leave the kids with Adrian and kaitlyn don't you?" he said. I trusted kaitlyn after seeing her take down that strigoi.

"I trust kaitlyn… but im not so sure about Adrian." He said.

"I think he will look after our kids with his life. If he loved me that much, he will not let them get hurt." She said

He considered this for a moment.

"I trust you roza" he said. _Well__thank__lord__for__that!_, I thought to myself.

"So, we leave tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah… I can't wait." He said with a sigh. For the first time, he looked homesick.

"homeward bound comrade" I murmured.

He chuckled, and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Dimitri was up at exactly 6 o'clock, ready o wake me from my sleep.

"Jeez, you're like a kid waiting to go to the candy store" I said while pulling on my jeans. He laughed

"You forget I haven't seen my family in 5 years" he said.

"What about me?" I said with mock hurt in my voice. He chucked me under the chin and replied with "I get to see you every day"

We both went downstairs hand in hand. Christian and lissa where downstairs, unaware that we were going to Russia.

"Ahhh, guys. We have to tell you something" I said.

Adrian smirked. "Wait, don't tell me. You knocked her up" he said to Dimitri. He growled, and I held him back before he could bite Adrian's head off.

"No, that's not it. We're going to Russia to visit Dimitri's family. And lissa and Christian will be coming with us, as we can't leave them here without protection" I said.

"Woo! Vacation!" said Christian enthusiastically. Lissa smiled and said "I can't wait to meet your family Dimitri"

"Kaitlyn, I'm gonna need you to look after Adrian and the kids. You think you can do that?" I asked.

"Sure thing rose" replied kaitlyn.

"We should be gone 3 days at the most" I said.

"Were gonna miss you mommy!" said Alice, as she wrapped her tiny arms around my legs.

"I'll miss you too honey. You to James" I said. He smiled at me and turned to Dimitri.

"Stay safe dad" he said. Dimitri promised he would. After we'd said goodbye, we jumped in the car and headed of to the airport.

Our flight was read on the loud speaker, and we went to security.

"ma' m, we'll need to take your luggage." Said the surly looking security guard. I told him we had no luggage. He looked at us weirdly and let us through.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" said Christian with a smirk. I wacked him.

We got on the plane, and took our seats, me next to Dimitri, Christian next to lissa. They were laughing and giggling, but all I wanted to do was sleep. I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder, and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep…

When I woke up, the plane had landed. I want sure how I had managed to sleep through the whole flight, but I must have been exhausted.

"Mornin sleepy head." said Dimitri. I granted him a kiss, and we stood up and left the plane.

Dimitri had contacts in Russia, and we had a car arrive at the airport. It was fancy, a Mercedes Benz, shiny and black. The window gradually began to open.

"Hello Dimitri and friends" he said. He was dark haired like Dimitri, but had bits of gray hairs. Dimitri still looked 24. He had bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"thanks a lot alec" replied Dimitri, a smile on his face to.

I climbed into the expensive car. Dimitri sat in the front, and I, Christian and liss sat in the back. It was very cramped.

All the while Dimitri chatted to his old friend, and Christian and lissa whispered things into each others ears, giggling. I had no-one to talk to, so I pressed my face against the cool glass and wondered how kaitlyn was handling things back at home.

**Kaitlyn POV **

When Dimitri and rose told me they were going to Russia, I knew what was coming. I was going to have the responsibility of protecting the kids and Adrian. When they confirmed what I had thought, I was overjoyed. I felt so, so proud that she had trusted me enough to look after James, Alice and Adrian. Adrian. The memory of the night at kfc was burned into the back of my mind. The fear that Adrian might die was unbearable. Looking at him now, he was so full of life, and utterly gorgeous. I know I shouldn't feel this way about someone I just met, but I can't help it. His hair was especially messy today, but it didn't matter, it suited him. His green eyes were like sirens that stood out on his beautifully sculpted face, and-

"Kaitlyn…are you ok?" asked a voice. Adrian's, I realized. I must have been staring into space, because he started waving his hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked up at him, embarrassed at being caught during my daydreaming. He laughed at my expression and said "dinner's up!"

Adrian had practically done everything around here, including feeding the kids, who were let of from the academy for a week. Some security procedure thing. Adrian had made sure I had nothing to do, which I thought was really sweet of him.

I sat and bit into the pasta. God he could cook well.

"This is amazing!" I said. He smiled at me.

"Do you really… I mean, yeah I know it is" he fumbled. I lightly punched him on his arm, and he laughed again. I loved hearing him laugh.

"Think you can take me, huh?" he said, and dove onto me, pushing me to the ground. I didn't resist when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the ground, his chest leaning against me. When I realized the position we were in, my heart lurched. He seemed to be looking at my lips. He was leaning forward when the kids started giggling hysterically.

He kissed me quickly on the cheek, and let my wrists go, but didn't get of me for a few moments. When he did, he held his hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet, and I was unable to speak for a moment. Then the doorbell rang.

**Adrian's POV**

She was just lying on the floor, and I wanted her there and then, her lips within my reach.

I was about to kiss her, when I realized the kids were right behind me. I leaned down, and kissed her gently on her cheek. She flushed, making her even more beautiful than she was.

I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lie like this forever. Reluctantly thought, I got up, offering her my hand.

When she got up, she whispered something in my ear that sounded something like' you win'

I chuckled. She even had a sense of humour.

The doorbell rang, which pissed me off. I left kaitlyn standing there and went to go open the door.

And nothing in the world could have prepared me for who was standing there. Tasha Ozera.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Wooooo! Tasha's back


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose's POV**

I had fallen asleep with my head pressed against the cool glass. It had left a red mark on my forehead so Dimitri laughed at me.

We all unloaded out the car. Alec gave Dimitri a wave as he sped around the corner.

We came face to face with Dimitri's house. With the ivy creeping up the side, and its creative structure, it looked exactly the same as I remembered it.

Dimitri's face was anxious in a way I had never seen it before, but his eyes shone with a kind of happiness. Like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Someone must have heard the noise of the car pull up at the drive, because a figure stepped out. I couldn't really see who it was, because the damn blizzard was shrouding everything with its whiteness. The figure gradually began to step forward in to the clearing, and I saw who it was. Olena.

Her hair was streaked with gray, and she must have been about 55 by now.

Her feet were cautious, and Dimitri hid behind my back, out of Olena's sight.

She ran up to me, her wrinkled face brightened up In delight.

"Rose! Is it really you?" she cried, and slung her arms around me.

"Are you alright? You left so suddenly, I-"she stopped. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and tears began to run down her face.

"Dimka? Is that… is that you?" she asked voice croaky with tears. I stepped out of the way, and Dimitri's face remained calm.

"Yeah. It's me mom" he said, his voice filled with relief and happiness.

"But rose said you were a… one of them. You aren't one of them, are you?" she asked feebly.

"No, its ok mom. Im not a strigoi any more." Dimitri replied, and his voice sounded like her was close to tears himself. Olena burst into full blown sobbing, and flung herself at Dimitri.

"Oh dimka! My precious dimka. Im so-so glad you're yourself again." She cried through her tears. Tears were rolling down Dimitri's cheeks as well , and I felt like I should leave while they had a family reunion.

Olena pulled away from Dimitri, and held his face in her hands, her eyes glistening with tears.

She yelled back to the house, but I didn't understand much of it. all I understood was the words Dimitri, Karolina, Sonya, viktoria, Paul and zoya.

The whole family minus Yeva stepped out of the house and they all ran towards us like a stampede of elephants.

They all looked so different. Paul was a teenager now, and a handsome one at that. Sonya and Karolina were older, about 40, and their hair was also streaked with gray, though not as much as Olena. Zoya was still a child, about 7. And finally viktoria.

She was beautiful, and had grown up. It was in her eyes, this new found maturity and independence.

They all ran up to Dimitri, jumping on him and smothering him with hugs and kisses. Well, all except zoya. Dimitri was too tall, so she just hugged his legs.

Almost all of them were crying now, overjoyed at seeing their precious dimka alive and well. They all stepped back one by one, looks of happiness and relief all over their faces.

Then viktoria turned to me.

"Rose! Its so good too see you! Im so sorry about what happened…you were right" she said while pulling me into a big hug.

"about what?" I asked. I really had no idea what she was going on about.

"About Rolan. He wanted me for sex" she said. The events came rushing back to me, and I remembered the night with Rolan. Abe had scared him away and viktoria had been furious with me for getting involved.

"did he-"

"no, he didn't get that far"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on then kids lets get inside. Rose needs to tell us how she saved my son"

She ushered us all inside the cute little house, zoya giggling and stumbling every so often and landing face down in the snow. Sonya would laugh and pick her up again, finally slinging her onto her back when she kept on falling.

Once we were inside, Olena put on the fire, and I realized Yeva wasn't inside.

"Hey, where's Yeva?" I asked. They all fell quiet and I wondered what I had done wrong .

Olena coughed

"Yeva died last week" she said, voice sombre. I immediately felt bad and started mumbling and stumbling over my apologies. I just never thought Yeva would die.

"Come on, I'll show you the grave" Viktoria said, grabbing my hand and leading me out side.

I heard 'Dimitri, go get the vodka' before I was out the door.

Viktoria lead me to a gray stone planted in the ground, covered in frost and ivy creeping up the side.

It read something in Russian I couldn't understand.

"She died last week, in her sleep. My mother was devastated. We drank Russian vodka and prayed for her spirit though" she said, voice filled with tears.

"Im so sorry. I didn't know. I just never thought yeva could die." I said.

"Neither did I " she said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

We took on last look at Yeva's grave and we went inside, the sound of the family's joy sounding through the house.

As we stepped inside, the atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was so happy.

Probably because they were all drinking Russian vodka.

Olena was laughing as she drank her vodka, and Paul was slurring his words, already smashed.

Dimitri had a wide grin spread across his face, one I rarely saw, lissa was locking lips with Christian in the corner while holding her cup of vodka.

I immediately felt the impulse to join in, and grabbed the bottle of vodka. I gulped about half of it, and when I pulled back, my vision was blurry.

I could see Dimitri laughing at me, and I slurred 'what?'

I gulped down the last of the bottle of vodka, and everything was brightly coloured. Dimitri's face looked kind of pink, and I stumbled over onto the floor.

I quickly stumbled to my feet and wandered over to where everyone else had gathered in e middle of the room. They seemed to be sharing funny stories. Olena got up on the table to tell her story, and almost fell over in doing so.

"Dimitri-is the besht son I could ever ashk for" she mumbled, and we all broke out into fits of laughter as she tumbled to the floor.

After a couple more hours of celebrating, we all decided to go to bed, as we were all going to have a hangover in the morning.

Dimitri picked me up, seeing as I could barely walk up stairs. He seemed considerably less drunk than I was.

"Come on my drunken angel. Enough partying for tonight" he said while chuckling.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined. He chuckled again and kissed me on the lips. I hungered for more and clutched his shirt in my hands while he kissed me slow and fierce. He pulled back chuckling again, refusing to kiss me until we were up upstairs. He plonked me down on the bed.

I heard Christian and lissa making a ton of racket next door. It sounded like they were knocking things over, and I heard lissa giggle and moan.

"They're having fun" I said, pouting my lip. "So can we" he replied, smashing his lips against mine.

He laid me down on the bed; hand on my thigh while I explored his mouth. I put my hands under his shirt and felt the muscle underneath my fingers. I groaned and pulled the shirt over his head. He whispered my name over and over and lifted off my top and throwing it on floor.

He unclasped my bra and side off the rest of my clothes. I did the same with him.

Sex with Dimitri was amazing. There weren't words to describe it. And with the children on my mind, we didn't have time anymore. I had almost forgotten what it felt like.

My hands roamed his body, as his did mine, his weight pressed against me.

We were like that for hours, until I eventually fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
